particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lerna, Xanduley
Lerna is the capital city of Pontesi, and a major center of culture, trade, and power. With a land area of approximately 540 kilometers, and a population of 6,320,000, Lerna is one of the largest cities on Terra. Most of Pontesi's industry is based in Lerna, and the city is also the country's major seaport. It also bears witness to more than 1000 years of history. Etymology It is said that Lerna was named after a local girl with whom the Deltarian founder of Lerna fell in love. When pirates sacked the town, the girl Lerna threw herself before her love, sacrificing her life for his. The city he founded on the spot was named Lerna. Another tradition holds that it comes from the Pontesian stem "Ler-" referring to "harbor." Lerna is built upon an excellent natural harbor. History Founded by Deltarian colonists c.1300, Lerna has been around more than one-thousand years. Historian Antony of Pompeius records that it is a "beautiful town and hub of trade with a well-gifted natural harbor" in the year 1432. By the 19th century, Lerna had become the major city of the Pontesians, and one of the most important cities of the Deltarian Empire. In 1989, organized by Captain Jack Sparrow, a rebellion broke out in Lerna that soon spread throughout Pontesi. Under Jack Sparrow, the Lerna Rebellion became an uprising against Deltarian rule, and forever broke the power of Deltaria in northern Majatra. In 1999, when Pontesi gained its independence, Lerna emerged as the capital. Throughout the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd centuries, Lerna grew in size and magnificence. Vast public works organized by the government of Pontesi embellished the capital, and it soon became the principal seaport in Northern Majatra, at the center of a network of trade that connected Majatra with Seleya, Seleucia, and other far-flung lands. Demographics Lerna is the most ethnically diverse city in Pontesi. Though most of its citizens are ethnic Pontesian, there are considerable minorities of Majatrans, Artanians, Seleucians, Jews, and Deltarians. Economy 30% of the private sector workforce and 45% of all industrial firms in Pontesi are located in Lerna. Lerna boasts the Lerna Stock Exchange, one of the two major stock exchanges in Majatra. In recent years, Lerna has become something of an international finance center for computer companies, many of whom have invested in the city as part of a government-funded program that encourages foreign investment. Due to the discovery of oil off Pontesi's shores, Lerna is the basing ground for major national and international oil corporations. Transport The Lerna International Airport is the seventh largest airport in the world, handling more than 350,000 flights and 45 million passengers annually. It is the major international airport in northern Majatra. Lerna also boasts a formidable metro and bus system, with over 120 routes connecting the sprawling city. A Lerna Metro Project is underway, costing more than seven billion dollars. Once completed, it is expect to boast five lines connecting the entire city, and it is expected to be one of the most efficient and modern metro systems in the world. Traffic in Lerna is a major concern, as the city contains more than five million vehicles, almost one for each person. This is also a concern for pollution. Landmarks Lerna is known for several things. The Lerna Stock Exchange, the Barbossa & Co Oil Building, the College of Pontesi, the Cathedral of St. Stephan, the National Academy of Sciences, and the Lerna Lighthouse are all world famous. Lerna's Red Light district is one of the most lively and entertaining in Majatra, and the city is home to more than five hundred nightclubs and over ten-thousand restaurants and food places. The Civic Opera and W. Knight Amphitheater are home to an impressive musical culture, while the Central Park is the fourth largest urban park in the world. Category:Pontesi Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:Cities of Pontesi Category:Cities